From 1 Mistake Comes Many Gifts
by athena-gia-ma'at
Summary: A girl with black, spikey hair walked up to Annabeth and whispered some thing in her ear. I heard some thing about a baby. I wonder what they're talking about, I'll figure it out one way or another, I thought to my self, ditermined. Rated T just cause I want it to look grown-up.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Percy's POV**

Grover and I sat down at a table in the new restaurant called Karaoke Café. It was supposed to be an amazing place for teenagers our age to hang out. Just then a beautiful girl with long tan legs and blonde princess curls walked up to our table.

"Your sexy," Grover said to the girl.

"Uh... thanks? Any way, what would you like to drink?" asked the blonde beauty. I couldn't help but gape at her in awe, close up I could tell that she had piercing grey eyes that looked as if they were scanning every thing at once.

"Um..." _Great, now_ _i sound like an idiot_, I thought to my self.

"I would like an organic strawberry smoothie please," Grover answered. Recovering from my shock I quickly told the girl that I would like a coke.

"Oh, and do you mind adding blue food dye to my drink?" I asked. She looked at me weird as if I had grown two heads. I ignored it, I'm uses to that.

"Uh... sure," blonde said uncertainly. She walked toward that kitchen and soon came back with our two drinks. "Now, do you know what you guys want to eat, or do you need more time?"

"No, i think we're ready," replied Grover. We placed our orders and when the girl walked away I started talking to him.

"Oh my god! She is SO hot!" I exclaimed. Before Grover could agree I went on, "I wonder what's the waitresses name."

"Just ask her," my best friend answered in a "du" tone.

I blushed, "ya that would work." Just then the blondie came to our table and placed the food on it. The second Grover's enchilada (obviously Grover would get an enchilada) he dug in.

"..."

"Um, what's your name?" I asked her not nervously (here my sarcasm).

She smiled at me, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase," Annabeth muttered. I smiled. "And what's your name?" She asks me.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," I tell her smirking. A girl with black, spikey hair walks up to Annabeth and whispers some thing in her ear. I heard some thing about a baby, _I wonder what they're_ _talking_ _about. I'll_ _figure it out one way or another_, I thought to my self, ditermined.

**Annabeth's POV**

"What's your name?" the cute -wait, did I say cute?!- boy with beautiful sea green eyes and messy black hair asked me.

I grinned at him and told him my name, then I asked him for his name.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," he replies giving me a smirk. I noticed Thaila (my best friend) trudging toward me.

"Hey Annabeth," she whispered in my ear, "your baby wants you."

I nodded my head and told her, "wait a sec I'll be right there." Thaila nodded her head and walked back to kitchen where her job was to prepare the food. "Hey, Percy and... Pervert" (hey don't judge me I didn't know wis name) "I need to go." Percy's face dropped in disappointment and I couldn't help but feal sorry for him.

"Ya, sure, your probably busy so..." he trailed off.

"Ya, so bye," I said and walked toward the door that said "Employees Only". As i stepped in the break room the stench of poop filled my nose, I wrinkled my nose but smiled at Athena Olive Chase, my 1 year old daughter.

"MAMA," screamed my baby in delight, "I did a stinky!" Yes, you heard her, she can say full sentences and she's barely 1 year old.

I beamed at her and cooed," yes you did, didn't you?" Athena giggled and clapped her hands. Ten minutes later I had changed my daughter's diaper and sang her to sleep. Lucky for me the room was sound proof so my baby doesn't wake up and start bawling every two minutes. I smiled down at her and then got up with a sigh, "back to work," I told my self.


	2. author's note

Ok so this authors note is to explain some things.

this isn't about the story, it's about me. I'm not the best writer in the world but I DO NOT tolerate mean reviews or PM messages at all! Ok?

Now with the stuff about the story:

1. Percy and Grover are best friends and room mates at a college (I have no idea which one, don't huge me)

2. Annabeth works at a place called Karaoke Cafe (NO! -hear my sarcasm-) all of her friends work at that restaurant two. Her friends are Thaila, Katie, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Salina, Leo, and Becondroph (sorry if I spelled it wrong)

3. Last but not least, Athena and Olive are the same person so PLEASE don't get confused

k, so ill try to update soon and don't get to review (suggestions would be nice) :3 TATA!


	3. Chapter 3

**SO sorry for not updating in a long time! :( REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

**Ch. 2**

Annabeth's POV

RING! I groaned as I pressed snooze on my alarm. Five more minutes, I thought to my self.

"WAAAA!" screamed Athena. Really?! Well so much for five more minutes. I quickly got up and shuffled to Olives's crib, she was hungry. A minute later I came back to the room with a cup of baby food and started to feed it to her.

When she was done I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair looked as if a tornado went through it and I had bags under my grey eyes.

...

After washing up and packing more diapers for Athena I got into my rusty piece of chiz I call my car. Luckily the restaurant is only about five minutes away tiny apartment so I didn't have to use much gas. You see, I don't have much money, well I DID but that was after some thing happened to me that changed my life for ever. (A/N- can you guess what happened? :3 review or PM me to guess what happened)

Percy's POV

"PERCY!"

"Five more minutes mom," I grumbled sleepily.

"I am NOT your mother Perseus Jackson!" screeched a very mad brunet. Some thing wet and cold came in contact with my skin, I woke up with a start.

"What the fluff?!" I yelled at best friend/room mate.

"Well your the one who agreed to work at Karaoke Cafe so get your fat butt off the bed and get ready for your new work," explained Grover in a slightly annoyed manner. Reluctantly I got up and shuffled toward the bathroom door.

...

"Come this way," said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think he said his name was Jonson, no, was it jackson? No it was... Jason, ya, Jason. He stopped in front of a the break room and opened it a crack, as he heard voices he stopped. Curios, I squished next to Jason to hear better.

"-daddy," it sounded like a baby...

Annabeth's POV

"Mommy, where's daddy?" That question caught me off guard.

"Honey, you don't have a daddy," I replied sadly. Athena's bottom lip quivered.

"Will I ever have a daddy?" She asked between sniffles.

"I don't know." God, I HATE not knowing things! "But I promise, I'm going to get you a daddy if its the last thing I do." At that the baby smiled.

Percy's POV

(Sorry for all of the POV changes)

Wow that was... deep.

"Who was saying those things?" questioned Grover.

"Annabeth."

"And was that a... baby?" It was my turn to talk. Who's baby was that? I thought to my if reading my mind Jason told us that the baby was Annabeth's. With that he opened the door all of the way. I saw the blonde beauty look up from the baby's face, her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed me and Grover.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. I pretended to be hurt, "ow, that stung. Right here," I put my right hand over my heart. Annabeth roled her eyes as if saying,"boys." Jason explained to her that we were the new employees, she nodded and then talked to her baby.

"Athena, this is Percy," she said pointed at me, "and that is Pervert."

"Hey! I have a name you know," exclaimed Grover.

"PERVERT!" Athena laughed and clapped her hands together. Then she turned to me.

"DADDY!" I was shocked. Daddy?!

Annabeth also looked alarmed," no baby, he is not you're dad." But the infant wouldn't listen.

"Daddy," by now she was crying, "daddy!" she waved her hands in the air hysterically. "I want daddy!" I stole a look at Athena's mom, she had a hurt expression on her face (I even noticed some tears in her eyes.)

"Can you hold Athena Olive for a while?" Annabeth asked me quietly looking down. Seeing that i didn't really have a choice considering that there was a baby screeching her head off, I nodded mutely. Once the sad teenager gave Athena to me she briskly walked out of the room. Awkwardly, I held the now very giggly, very content baby.

"Daddy," she clapped her hands. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well though that was VERY heart warming I need to show you guys what your job is," Jason cut in.


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

I know i haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I just started school and I'm busy right now, but I PROMISE to update soon. Any way, what I've been wanting to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! (And dont forget PERCABETH ANNIVERSARY!) Unfortunately all did was draw a horrible trident on my palm. What did you do? review to tell me!


End file.
